moderncombatfandomcom-20200222-history
UFIA PSD-2
The UFIA PSD-2 (United Firearm Industries of America Personal Security Device issue 2) is an assault rifle manufactured by the United Firearm Industries of America that appears in Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour and Modern Combat 5: Blackout. Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour 80,000 (iOS) 65,000 (Android) | startammo = 210 (30/180) | manufacturer = United Firearm Industries of America | users = SGS Militia Phantom Unit |mag = 30 (Normal) 45 (Extended magazine) 20 (Compact)|basedon = G36C}} Campaign Multiplayer Available for purchase in the armoury for 80,000 Gold credits, the UFIA PSD-2 is rated one the most popular primary rifles in Modern Combat 4 along with the Compakt-665 and the Charbtek-28. Before the 1.0.1 nerf, it was deemed to be the most overused and overpowered gun in the history of Modern Combat 4 meltdown update with significant bonuses to range. However, since the release of the 1.0.1 nerf, the range of the PSD has been drastically reduced from 65m to 42m, and the recoil has been increased, encouraging players to switch to a wider range of weapons. The UFIA PSD-2 also has some of the most favourable handling and mobility statistics in class, rivalling that of most SMGs, but with a longer range. It also has a good headshot multiplier, although its time to kill is one of the slowest in the assault rifle category, especially at long range, given its weak damage statistics at range and the slowest rate of fire of all assault rifles, tied with the VECT9. It also has the lowest maximum range of all assault rifles. At just a shallow 42 meters, several SMGs and handguns have a longer maximum range, and the low rate of fire and low damage at range makes it a very slow time to kill at mid-long range, and while it isn't the most expensive weapon in class, it's in the same price region as the Charbtek-28, which has a longer range, larger clip, much higher damage and higher rate of fire. But it also has very low mobility. Despite these flaws, the UFIA is still a formidable, reliable, and hard-working weapon, and it still remains one of the most popular assault rifles in Modern Combat 4. Recommendations * The Sound Suppressor can turn the UFIA PSD-2 into a deadly stealth weapon. However, if the player wants to go for a loud, more powerful role, the Recoil Booster can boost the maximum range of the UFIA and turn the shots to kill at long range down from 7 to 6. * This is one of the few weapons suited to the Compact magazine. The lower magazine doesn't have too much of an effect, as the UFIA has a low rate of fire. It also increases the already considerable handling and mobility of the weapon. * The UFIA is a very poor weapon at long range, so long range combat should be avoided. Gallery UFIA_PSD-2_FPS.png|The UFIA PSD-2's appearance in first-person. UFIA_PSD-2_Iron_Sights.png|Iron sights. UFIA PSD-2.png|The UFIA PSD-2 as it appears in the armory. MC4-UFIA PSD-2-firing.jpg|Firing the UFIA PSD-2. MC4-UFIA PSD-2-reloading.jpg|Reloading the UFIA PSD-2. See also Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Weapons Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Assault Rifles Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles Modern Combat 5: Blackout The UFIA PSD-2 in Modern Combat 5 is balanced, and has no true weaknesses or quirks. While it falters in CQC combat due to its low fire rate, its accuracy turns it into a long range battle rifle. Players should note that the hipfire of this weapon isn't quite as accurate as the other assault rifles. This weapon also, with the dexterity skill, has an extremely fast reload time. The PSD-2 does substantial damage, especially when paired with a recoil booster. UFIA PSD-2 Pro The pro version of this weapon increases accuracy while decreasing clip size. This weapon is probably one of the most popular assault rifle in the game. The pro variant doesn't have much of an accuracy increase but can make a difference with the Heavy Duty Grip. Unlocks Gallery First_image_of_MC5_PSD-2.jpg|The UFIA PSD-2, as seen in the Armoury. See also Trivia Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour * This gun was originally supposed to have a 20 round magazine but was changed to 30 before release. * This weapon is somewhat inspired by Magpul, due to it having it's MOE Handguard and MBUS Iron Sights. * This gun is awarded to the player with a Thermal LCD sight in the campaign mission Cold Vengeance, however this attachment cannot be equipped on the UFIA in multiplayer. * The stats show the fire rate is the same as many other assault rifles, this is believed to be slightly slower but just is an auditory illusion. * The Buffer Tube was exclusive to this gun before the 1.0.1, when this attachment is also used on the Compakt-665. * Note that the price of the UFIA was at first 25,000 gold credits, but since the first update it increased to 80,000 gradually. Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Weapons Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Weapons Category:Weapons Category:Modern Combat 4: Zero Hour Assault Rifles Category:Modern Combat 5: Blackout Assault Rifles Category:Assault Rifles